<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Win by Sparcina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378766">Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina'>Sparcina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venom Is in the House [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Peter Parker, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien bond, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF (Benevolent Alien Motherfucker) Venom, Established Peter Parker/Venom, Graphic Violence (Venom), Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Not-quite-accidental bondage, Not-quite-accidental foreplay, POV Alternating, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Pining, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Switch Tony Stark, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom!Peter Parker - Freeform, Venom-Typical Cannibalism, caring venom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>He wants you.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“I seriously doubt that.”</p><hr/><p>In which Peter is with Venom but has never stopped longing for Mr. Stark.</p><p>Alternatively: Venom is the best symbiote (and Tony is an idiot).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venom Is in the House [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The tuesday Celebration Flash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts">intoxicatelou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A last-minute treat for you &lt;3</p><p>PS: this fic is part of an exchange and has been re-dated for author reveals.</p><p>More info about the tag 'Graphic violence (Venom)' in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>He wants you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I seriously doubt that.”</p><p>Peter pushed away from the brick wall, heartbeat quickening as the nanites pulled away from Mr. Stark's face. Gosh, the man looked so fucking <em>good</em>, disheveled and smiling despite a split lip and the bruising under his eyes. Glorious. There was a reason Peter couldn’t get over him. Several reasons, actually, very few of them even pertaining to his undeniable handsomeness. All those past one-night-stands had merely been reminders of why he was still pining. Still hurting, whenever Mr. Stark graced him with a smile.</p><p>A friendly smile that felt like poison eating at Peter’s heart, every heart-shattering variation a new drop both painful and elating.  </p><p>Venom’s voice grew stronger in his mind. <strong><em>You’re wrong, Spidermine.</em></strong></p><p>And then, slightly amused, in the way the symbiote was whenever <em>his </em>human didn’t understand something it considered obvious: <strong><em>You can’t smell him like I do.</em></strong></p><p>Peter almost tripped over his own feet, and he <em>never </em>lost his balance. “What the fuck does that mean?”</p><p>His voice had gone breathy, the mental picture suggested by those words incredibly arousing. The hope was back, a vice around his throat, and he didn’t want it—couldn’t get rid of it, even if he knew that Mr. Stark didn’t return his feelings and never would.</p><p>If Venom hadn’t found him…</p><p>(If Peter hadn’t found it…)</p><p><strong><em>Every time he’s near us, he smells different</em></strong>, Venom explained.</p><p>“Different how?” Peter whispered.</p><p>The black tentacle at his shoulder grew a vaguely human hand (six fingers) and squeezed his nape, the pressure veering on the side of too much. The intent was comfort, in that case. Pain <em>could</em> be comforting, as a distraction, an anchor. Or arousing, mixed in with pleasure. Venom understood that <em>now</em>. At first, it had been horrified at its bondmate’s easy acceptance of pain, and doubly indignant at his requests to be hurt. So Peter had explained why and how, and gone through the do's and don'ts in a very hands-on demonstration.</p><p>(That R-rated ‘conversation’ had been only slightly easier than the one about Venom’s eating habits. A no-brainer, really.)</p><p>“Hey, kid!”</p><p>Peter winced at the moniker. Twenty-two years old, and he was still a fucking kid in his mentor’s eyes. He waved back, pasting a smile on his face, and thought fast. Now that he’d been spotted, he had ten seconds at most to finish this conversation. For all that he’d figured out how to live in (relative) harmony with Venom and hide its existence, he still couldn’t communicate without talking out loud. Thankfully, the issue was only one-sided.  </p><p>Most of Peter’s problems were.</p><p>“Vee?”</p><p>The inky tendril retreated inside their body after a little pat to his shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong><em>He smells hungry</em>.<em> And ready.</em></strong>
</p><p>Peter’s heart thundered. Mr. Stark was almost there, and still smiling like Peter was the sun. Peter gritted his teeth. “Ready for what, Vee?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ready to eat you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Peter felt faint.</p><p>Somehow, he didn’t doubt the meaning of Venom’s words. They’d spent enough time exploring his (their) body late at night for Venom to understand the distinction between eating food and… well, eating in that <em>other </em>sense.</p><p>“How was patrol?” Mr. Stark asked, and squeezed the shoulder Venom had touched mere seconds ago, the pressure too light, gentle and unassuming.</p><p>“Nothing unusual,” Peter rasped.</p><p><strong><em>Smell it</em></strong>, Venom purred in his mind. <strong><em>So hungry right now. For you.</em></strong></p><p>Mr. Stark’s hand dropped, and the older man stepped away, but there was… something about him, now that Peter was opening his mind (tearing his heart open) to the possibility. A flash of… yes, <em>hunger</em>, in those all-seeing brown eyes.</p><p>And then, it was gone.</p><p>“Ready to go back to the compound, kid?”</p><p>Mr. Stark extended one hand. It was still covered in nanites, and Peter wanted nothing more than to take it.</p><p>(Or suck on those metallic fingers, like he did with Venom’s tentacles. Venom had accepted long ago that Peter’s heart would always hold love and lust for another human. <em>But only this one</em>, it had warned—before shoving one slick tentacle up Peter’s ass.)</p><p>A shiver shot up Peter’s spine, both at the memory of his first time with Venom and at the expectant look on his mentor’s face.</p><p>What if he’d been wrong all that time?</p><p>What if Venom knew better?</p><p>“Sure. <em>Allons-y</em>.”</p><p>Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. “What did I say about millennial references?”</p><p>“Dr. Who is hardly millennial, <em>Tony</em>,” Peter said, because he felt daring, and warm all over, Venom’s alien confidence mingling with his brightening hope. “Do you feel up to a race?”</p><p>“What’s the winner’s prize?”</p><p>There it was, again: that flash of hunger.</p><p>Peter licked his lips. “How about I tell you when I win?”</p><p>“Feeling confident about yourself, I see.”</p><p>Peter could feel Venom’s grin pushing at his own lips. "I have my reasons."</p><p>*</p><p>They raced in the sunset.</p><p><strong><em>We're going to win</em></strong>, Venom assured him.</p><p>Peter had no doubt about the race—Venom had made him even stronger and faster than before. He could already see the compound in the distance.</p><p><strong><em>We're going to win</em></strong>, Venom said again, its meaning different, and just as clear.</p><p>Hope hurt, but Peter reveled in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They raced in the sunset, and Peter won.</p><p>Tony wasn’t surprised. The kid was so strong and fast, the challenge he offered tantalizing even against the nanite-based Mark 50. Tony could fly, but Peter moved so efficiently from rooftop to rooftop he may as well have worn Hermes’s winged sandals. He danced through the air like gravity didn’t have a hold on him, every motion swift and efficient, calculated, elegant. He was a sight to behold in battle, and a silhouette to savor against the bright red skyline.</p><p>He was Tony’s Achilles heel.</p><p>As he landed in front of the compound, nanites bleeding away from his face, Peter was already there, proud in his victory but not arrogant. He’d always been better than Tony in so many respects. So tempting, and temptingly good. Like the whitest of snow you couldn’t help but touch before anyone else got a chance to sully it.</p><p>And Tony… He wanted to dirty Peter up so bad. To hide that pristine gem away and make it well and truly his. To <strike>overwhelm</strike> give him everything so fast and so well that the kid would never <em>think </em>to go look elsewhere. His imagination was a quite vivid thing when it came to Peter. Brimming with ideas, some of them truly enticing, equal parts shameful and arousing. He'd entertained such ideas today, in that alley. Peter’s expression had been so fierce, then. Vulnerable, but determined. Teasing, in a way that pushed all of Tony’s buttons. And Tony was sure Peter wasn’t even trying.</p><p>Which made the temptation so much worse.</p><p>*</p><p>In retrospect, Tony realized he’d been suspicious for a while.</p><p>Of Peter’s strength that was off the charts, even for him. Of his speed that topped all his previous records. Tony kept track of such things. If he couldn’t have Peter for himself, he would have all the facts about him. Collect them all with greedy eagerness until all that Peter-knowledge was saved in his brain, ready to be accessed mid-mission or in his bed late at night.</p><p>He knew the kid’s exact height and weight, and every measurement a tailor might need. He knew his favorite taste in food, movies, and activities, in <em>everything</em> except the one aspect of his life he didn’t dare investigate. Because he knew himself. He was well aware that such a degree of temptation would erode his resolve that much faster. If he learned how exactly Peter might respond to all those fantasies he spun while he should be sleeping, he might snap. Say something he shouldn’t. See something in the way Peter looked at him, and believe it wasn’t wishful thinking.</p><p>All thoughts about temptation vanished as he entered the kitchen</p><p>*</p><p>Peter was supposed to be making popcorn.</p><p>Tony cocked a hip against the wall and reached for the housing unit, fingers hovering over the nanoparticles ever ready to deploy. He wasn’t going to panic. Or act on an assumption. Perhaps he was imagining things here.</p><p>Like that wisp of black <em>something </em>protruding from Peter’s right shoulder which definitely hadn’t been there in the living room when they’d started <em>Star Wars: A New Hope</em>.</p><p>“Hey, kid, everything’s okay?”</p><p>“Mister St—Tony!”</p><p>Under other circumstances, the kid’s deer-in-the-headlights would have pleased the predator within him—the beast on a leash he never quite allowed to take the wheel. But there was guilt layering the panic in Peter’s eyes, and that black thing wasn’t going away. As a matter of fact, it was thickening and growing a freaking head. With eyes.</p><p>“What the hell,” he said very calmly, because Tony Stark was always calm in the face of mysteries that defied common sense.</p><p>“It’s—” Peter darted to close the door, and here it was again: a display of speed that didn’t match the rows of data organized in Tony’s mind. “Could you—It’s not—Don’t panic. I. I’ll explain.”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth, about to say something like ‘I’m not panicking’ or ‘Please explain <em>right now</em>', but the black thing, which should probably be called a <em>being</em> by that point, sprouted two large arms that promptly encircled Peter’s waist, and its head acquired a pair of oversized white eyes and the most impressive set of sharp teeth that would put even a shark to shame.</p><p>And then, because everything wasn’t so fucked up already, the being <em>spoke up</em>, its voice deep and strong and definitely not of this world.</p><p><strong><em>TonyStark</em></strong>.</p><p>It said it like the three syllables formed one word. <em>TonyStark. </em>Which probably shouldn’t be what Tony was focusing on right now, but distractions always worked best, at least in his book, to keep the panic at bay.</p><p>“What the hell,” he said again, unsure whom exactly he was addressing.</p><p>Despite the animal urge he had to keep track of those dagger-sized teeth, he felt his attention shift to the slick-looking arms wound snug around Peter’s waist. That all-too-familiar jealousy flared up, because he was an asshole, and assholes always found a way to mix up possessiveness and protectiveness.</p><p>The fact that his instincts were all messed up didn’t mean he couldn’t override them, though.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Tony followed Peter’s gaze to his own hand, where it was about to call on the suit. He could feel the adrenaline sizzling through his bloodstream, and waiting while he could act wasn’t exactly his modus operandi. He was already calculating alternatives and battle tactics, considering odds and casualties. That was what he <em>did. </em>But Peter… Now that Tony was studying the kid’s body language, he didn’t see fear. At least, not of the big black baddy in the room.</p><p>The kid was afraid of <em>Tony’s reaction</em>.</p><p>So Tony took a deep breath and asked in his most reasonable voice: “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing! I mean, this is—I’m fine! Everything’s fine! Vee—Venom is…” The kid made a complicated gesture with both hands that meant absolutely nothing. “Venom is… It’s not from around here, but it’s adapting really well."</p><p>That particular wording felt ominous, but Tony decided to shelf that bit of information for later. First things first.</p><p>“No shit, Sherlock. This thing has ‘alien parasite’ written all over him.”</p><p>Peter winced. “Venom is a symbiotic alien, not a parasite.”</p><p>“Because it gives you a boost in speed and strength?”</p><p>Anger blared in Peter’s eyes, but Tony saw the hurt beneath it, and for a moment there, he almost felt bad for being, well, obvious. But for fuck's sake, there was a foreign being apparently <em>bonded </em>to the one person he couldn’t live without. How was he supposed to react? Sit back and eat popcorn? The kernels weren’t even popped.</p><p>With a sigh, he lowered his hand just enough to watch Peter’s shoulders relax. “Tell me what’s going on here, Pete. Convince me that this… bonding thing you’ve got going on is beneficial, or—”</p><p>“Tony, I said—"</p><p>“… or I swear to God I’m going to blast—”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You will do no such thing.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Tony liked to think he had excellent reflexes for a man pushing on fifty, but that thing—Venom—was not human, and it was fucking fast. He barely had time to move his hand an inch before he was held at tentacle-point against the door, two neat rows of sharp white teeth snapping so close to his face he could have licked them, if the fancy had struck him.</p><p>(The fancy didn’t strike him.)</p><p>Tony fought to get the slick black tentacle from around his neck, but the thing refused to budge. Being stubborn meant that Tony kept tugging anyway. “I wasn’t talking to you, asshole!”</p><p>
  <strong><em>And I am talking to you, TonyStark</em>.</strong>
</p><p>“Your linguistic teacher sucks.”</p><p>“Guys—Vee, stop it!”</p><p>But ‘Vee’ didn’t stop, and Tony felt the tentacle at his throat squeeze just enough to remind him of all those fun times from his youth. Soon enough, black spots swam across his vision. He tried to reach for the housing unit again, but he was beaten on the sneaky front and two new tendrils slapped around his wrists and slammed them against the wall. Tony supposed he should be afraid.</p><p>That wasn’t how he felt. Yes, he was unable to move, unable to do much more than <em>being</em>, and yes, it would probably take very little for Venom to kill him, but the pressure remained constant, and more than bearable. The tentacle squeezed just hard enough to cut his airflow without threatening to crush his windpipe. Sure enough, this amount of pressure was slightly too much for Tony to enjoy even if he’d been in <em>that </em>mood, but someone who was stronger, someone who might need a bit more pressure to really feel light-headed in a <em>good </em>way… That same someone may very well find <em>pleasure</em> in Tony’s current position.</p><p>The fact that the tentacles held his wrists <em>and </em>ankles just tight enough to leave only the lightest of bruises seemed to support that theory.</p><p>And what a theory that was.</p><p>Tony looked up into those big white eyes with an uncomfortable mixture of awe and jealousy. Venom grinned. It was… slightly terrifying.</p><p>“You’re…very much sentient... aren't you... Goo?”</p><p>“Vee, please!”</p><p>
  <strong><em>TonyStark is hungry but dumb</em>.</strong>
</p><p>“Excuse you,” Tony gasped, perfectly able to feel insulted despite the lack of oxygen. “Pete, tell your… pet to… back off—”</p><p>“Vee, <em>please</em>!”</p><p><strong><em>You both like this</em></strong>, was the alien’s only reply, but he released Tony at last.</p><p>Tony promptly collapsed to his knees. His articulations didn’t thank him. He rubbed at his throat, not because it hurt, but because he was human and that was what people did when someone (or something) strangled them out of the blue.</p><p>Peter joined him on the floor in a flash, eyes wide with concern. “Tony! Tony, are you okay? I’m sorry, Venom is—It doesn’t always understand—”</p><p>“Kid.”</p><p>Peter stopped babbling, and looked over Tony’s throat and wrists instead. His fingers felt scorching hot where they brushed his skin, and Tony had to bite back a moan. In his defense, it’d been a while since he’d been… handled like this.</p><p>Peter could probably live without that knowledge.</p><p>“I’m fine, kid.”</p><p>“You—”</p><p>“Just give me a glass of water and let me catch my breath, okay? No hard feelings,” he told the alien, which had shrunken down to a small face that had no right to be so cute.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>—”</p><p>“Yes. Christ, a little alien-handling won’t kill me, Pete.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Water, Parker,” Tony snapped.</p><p>Peter shot to his feet, the worry in his expression tinged with hurt. <em>Again</em>.</p><p><em>Keep pushing him away</em>, one half of him encouraged him. <em>It’s for his own good. You know that. You know </em>yourself.</p><p><em>Tell him you want him</em>, the other half—the predator within him—urged. <em>Tell him everything you’ve been thinking about for the last two years.</em></p><p>Tony dug the heel of his palm into his eyes. Considering how much of a messy contradiction he already was, he would probably lose whatever was left of his rational mind if a symbiote decided he made a good host.</p><p>Like Peter.</p><p>Tony dropped his hand and blinked up at the kid. Peter cocked his head to the side, an attentive look on his face. Tony knew for a fact he hadn’t spoken out loud in the last two seconds, so who was he listening to?</p><p><em>Right. </em>There probably was some telepathy involved between Peter and… <em>Vee</em>.</p><p>Why was he even surprised?</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>Tony blinked. Peter stood in front of him, a glass of water in one hand. He looked… hesitant, hopeful, and so very earnest.</p><p>Tony wanted very much to kiss him.</p><p>“Venom’s my friend,” Peter said, reminding Tony of what <em>mattered. </em>“We really have a symbiotic relationship. It’s not hurting me. It really isn’t.”</p><p>“But it needs you to live,” Tony said, which sounded more mature than throwing a fit because of the word ‘relationship’.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Not me specifically, but we’re a good match.”</p><p>As he said that last word, his cheeks turned the most delicious shade of pink.</p><p>Tony really wanted to throw that fit now, because that was just so fucking unfair. He’d been so good—as good as someone like him could be. And now this <em>thing </em>just came down here and <em>took</em>—</p><p>“Tony…”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>Peter didn’t recoil. If anything, that stubborn look he wore became even more pronounced. “Will you listen?” Peter sank to one knee and offered him the glass. “Please?”</p><p>The rage left Tony in a rush. Saying ‘no’ to Peter had never been easy, and had only become more difficult over time.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll listen.”</p><p>He took the glass from Peter, and felt their fingers brush. Peter gasped, the sound almost inaudible, but all of Tony's senses were tuned in to Peter, and only Peter. Which meant that he saw those pink cheeks turn darker. And he certainly saw that cute tongue peek out.</p><p>The urge to suck on it while he fondled the kid through his pants until he climaxed was almost unbearable. And what did that say about him, that he wouldn't even mind their one-alien audience?</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I’m listening.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feedback is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Linguistic notes: Venom refers to PeterParker and itself as *them*, but the symbiote is also a distinct entity when it thinks, so the POV shifts between *it* and *them*. That may be confusing, but it's on purpose. Also, Peter is PeterParker and Tony is TonyStark, one word, no space (in Venom's mind). </p><p>So that’s that. I hope you like the Venom spirit. And the new tags. Now if you’ll excuse me, I've had a weird day and will proceed to transform into a blob on the couch to rewatch the movie and forget all about it (the day, not the Venom movie). Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venom didn’t like TonyStark.</p><p>It was nothing personal. The symbiote disliked most humans. Really, the members of this species had nothing going for them. Their bodies were weak, and their minds weaker, their allegiance bound to shift for no logical reason whatsoever—or to shrivel up and die under the slightest pressure. They were so dumb, all of them. Unable to understand each other, or to figure out their own selves.  </p><p>How could they ever hope to understand <em>it</em>?</p><p>Humans were a lost cause. As wanderers who barely knew how to walk, they had neither cohesion as a whole nor a true sense of individual purpose. Each and every one of them was so narrow-minded as to be blind.</p><p>But there was one of them, one who wasn’t quite human, that the symbiote liked every much: PeterParker. The human who was also a spider, the boy who’d become a man, the unique living being on this overpopulated, disgustingly polluted planet worth more than a snack.</p><p>Its host. Its partner. Its <em>bondmate</em>.</p><p>That wasn’t to say that Venom hadn’t considered eating PeterParker the first time they’d met. It had. It had been ravenous, having just escaped from a too-bright, too-small space where it’d been kept prisoner for weeks, and even the full meal made up of its captors’ bodies hadn’t been enough to sate it. Upon finding that dark alley and its sole occupant, it had certainly entertained the thought of a treat. Pictured it, too: how it would wrap its strong body around the man and squeeze and <em>squeeze </em>until his torso burst open, too-thin skin and tissue giving way to fragile bones and organs in an explosion of blood. How it would bite the head off and munch on the brain, compare the taste to those before it. How it would leave the carcass behind, to be swallowed back into darkness, its identity erased, its sole purpose served.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hello.’</em>
</p><p>A greeting. That was what the human had said, unafraid, curious, but not <em>bad </em>curious like the scientists who’d locked it up. This unexpected development had given Venom pause. Long enough to feel something beyond the all-encompassing hunger. A strange reluctance. Was it because this human smelled good? Not many did, to him. But this young human male who looked fragile but was anything but.</p><p>It was a testament to the Klyntar’s violent culture—at the expense of everything else—that Venom didn’t, couldn’t<em>, </em>recognize what was happening at first. Namely, the need to get rid of its current host and bond with this lithe figure thriving in the darkness.</p><p>The need to <em>bond</em>.</p><p>Symbiotes were a domineering species intent on conquest, but Venom had always known there was more to them, if only because it felt the potential for more. Like the potential to become one with its host and feel <em>complete</em>.</p><p>It had never experienced such a formidable sensation, before. But as soon as it seeped in PeterParker’s body and felt truly, absolutely at ease for the first time in its life, the hunger not gone but muted, the anger still there but simmering, it knew. This host was <em>the one</em>.</p><p>They hadn’t eaten anyone else that night.</p><p>*</p><p>Humans were complicated. And annoying. At least, they were high in proteins. Or fat. It varied greatly, and some truly tasted awful.</p><p>Venom couldn’t eat TonyStark. He barely ate any human these days, because it upset its bondmate, and Venom hated the fear<em>distress </em>note in its bondmate’s scent.</p><p>They found other things to eat instead.</p><p>And then, eventually, Venom got to eat PeterParker anyway—after a fashion. In the <em>fun </em>way. At night, it thrust its wet appendages inside the holes that made PeterParker moan in ecstasy, slicked them and filled them up until its bondmate orgasmed into a symphony of fluids. Venom swallowed it eagerly: saliva, come, sweat. It lapped it all up before shaping itself into a human-sized blob that could wrap arms around Peter and act as the ‘big spoon’. Cuddling was important for PeterParker, and it was kind of hard to accomplish such a feat from the inside.</p><p>Even two years into their relationship, Venom still wondered at the human language, and all those words possessing multiple senses. Like 'eat'. And 'spoon'. It made communication so confusing. Life so much more annoying, and yet interesting, at times.</p><p>Not all humans were worth dismissing. PeterParker certainly wasn’t. And according to him, neither was TonyStark. And PeterParker liked<em>loved</em> that older man who spent his days trapped in armor because of his inherent frailty, so Venom judged him, disliked him to its heart’s content, but didn’t eat him.</p><p>*</p><p>However, in the kitchen with the human part of him feeling distraught and TonyStark just within arm’s reach—in harm’s way—Venom felt a distinct pang of hunger that had more to do with fury and less with a biological imperative to feed themselves. TonyStark kept hurting PeterParker. Venom had tried to be patient, because PeterParker liked TonyStark, or rather <em>loved </em>him, and while Venom made no distinction between <em>like </em>and <em>love</em>—why try and quantify something as primal as want?—he’d wanted to respect its bondmate’s wishes.</p><p>But enough was enough, and Venom wouldn’t remain idle while TonyStark insulted the magnificent link they shared.</p><p>The sensation of TonyStark’s heartbeat quickening at its touch was most satisfying. It knew it couldn’t kill the man, but it wanted to frighten him. To make him understand in the only way it knew how.</p><p>The sight of TonyStark blushing and submitting to its touch, the heady scent of his fear made even more enticing by a rush of arousal, gave it hope—hope that it hadn’t given PeterParker hope in vain.</p><p>It allowed its bondmate to reassure the other human. And as the TonyStark relaxed on the floor, watchful eyes widening and narrowing in turn, heartbeat quickening with every word out of their mouth, Venom considered their options. It didn’t need a second bondmate. One more-than-human was more than enough. But PeterParker needed Tony, and Venom was beginning to realize that this insufferable older man who spent all his time playing with metal and things unseen might just be compatible enough with <em>them </em>to make Peter happier—and, perhaps, gets off the menu for good.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let’s go to your nest.</em> </strong>
</p><p>*</p><p>PeterParker’s bed was small.</p><p>TonyStark’s was not.</p><p>Venom watched the two men undress each other in between ravenous kisses with a sense of deep contentment. TonyStark <em>was </em>dumb—but he could be brought around, and Venom was proud to see its bondmate become less and less coherent under the older man’s touch. Most humans couldn’t remain focused long enough to accomplish something useful, but TonyStark was different, <em>better</em>: he touched their body as though PeterParker was the only being that mattered, as though PeterParker was more important than the man himself.</p><p>Venom thought it might be getting that distinction between <em>like </em>and <em>love</em>.</p><p>“Jesus, kid, you’re gorgeous. Every… inch… of… you.”</p><p>PeterParker had complained time and time again about the use of that nickname, ‘kid’. Venom understood why, to a certain extent, and expected PeterParker to raise the issue, but TonyStark was trailing kisses all over their body, fingers greedy on their nipples, rubbing and twisting them until their cock was leaking a steady amount of precum.</p><p>“You’re mouth-watering,” TonyStark grunted, and bent low to wrap his lips around the tip of their cock.</p><p>Their back arched off the bed. TonyStark didn’t even jump as Venom pressed a tendril at the back of the human’s head. If anything, he bobbed his head faster, swallowing more and more of their length with obvious enthusiasm. Had he understood yet that Venom was PeterParker, and PeterParker was Venom?</p><p><strong><em>This man worships you</em></strong>, it told Peter through their link.</p><p>“Us, V-Vee, <em>us</em>” he moaned in response, fingers twisting in the sheets and cheeks flushing in rapture as TonyStark put his mouth and hands to good use. The human’s tongue was much shorter than theirs, but he still managed to coax further noises of pleasure from their mouth as he licked his way into their twitching hole, grunting with ravenous hunger—the <em>fun </em>kind. Venom could smell it in the air and on the older male’s skin, the strength of his desire, and how it kept building up as they writhed on the sheets.</p><p>“What the f—Jesus, Pete.”</p><p>“It won’t, <em>ah</em>, hurt you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt,” TonyStark gasped, the words mirroring its sharp, musky scent: arousal<em>surprise</em>.</p><p>Venom had shoved a tendril down the human’s pants, wrapping his throbbing cock in itself. Pleasuring PeterParker was now second nature to it, and it was curious to see if TonyStark responded the same way to the harsh, enthusiastic stimulation of his erection.</p><p>He did.</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p><strong><em>PeterParker likes to have all of his holes filled up</em></strong>, it crooned in TonyStark’s ear, sharp teeth snapping a hair breadth’s away from the human’s fragile jaw.</p><p>TonyStark’s hole spasmed around the new slick appendage thrusting back and forth inside him, stretching it open. When he pressed his mouth to theirs, the kiss was sloppy and distracted, and Venom thickened the part of itself inside TonyStark, making it pulse at the same rhythm that drove PeterParker incoherent with pleasure.</p><p>“Need to… Pete, <em>please</em>…” TonyStark’s hands gripped their hips hard enough to leave bruises, and their cock filled out further as PeterParker found delight in the knowledge of marks, temporary as they may be. “Jesus, I’m gonna—Oh God, yes, fuck!”</p><p>PeterParker impaled themselves on TonyStark’s cock, fucking themselves at the same rhythm Venom thrust inside the other man. It created more appendages to wrap around his bondmate and the man he loved, and because it knew they would <em>all </em>find delight in this, shoved a thick tendril the size of their cock inside TonyStark’s mouth.</p><p>TonyStark kept sucking at it as he shot his seed inside them, eyes wild and unseeing, saliva dripping down his chin, hands white-knuckled on their hips.</p><p>“Love you.” Peter cupped TonyStark’s face with one hand, holding on to the tendril that had just left the older man’s mouth with the other. Their half-human, half-Klyntar’s eyes shone with delight. No, not delight: completion. “Love you,” he said again, voice higher-pitched.</p><p>Venom understood.</p><p>TonyStark did, too. He covered them as they reached their own climax, licking inside their mouth, conveying with his body the devotion<em>pleasure</em>gratitude Venom could smell on him.</p><p><strong><em>Good</em></strong>, it said, expanding further and further until it was all around them, and they were all around it, <em>them</em>. <strong><em>Don’t be dumb again</em></strong>. It stuck a whisp of itself inside TonyStark’s ear, not far, just enough to underline its warning.</p><p>TonyStark grunted but didn’t swat it away.</p><p>“Be nice, Vee,” PeterParker chuckled, his exhaustion and satisfaction sweetening their scent.</p><p>“I’ll be good,” TonyStark mumbled, nuzzling at their neck. “All good for you. But let’s sleep for a bit, ’kay? I’m not that young anymore.”</p><p>Venom pushed back a strand of sweaty hair behind TonyStark’s ear. This man was old. That might be a problem, because regular humans didn’t live long, and Venom really didn’t like it when its bondmate was upset, and TonyStark’s death would no doubt make him <em>sad</em>angry<em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Thankfully, most problems had a solution. Venom would find it.</p><p><strong><em>Sleep</em></strong>, it told them, and then, curious to witness their reaction: <strong><em>my loves</em>.</strong></p><p>Everyone smiled.</p><p>The two humans, already asleep, and the symbiote watching over them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The tag 'Graphic violence (Venom)' appeared because there are descriptions of Venom eating humans (and the kind of gore it entails) in Chapter 3. That being said, Chapter 3 is mostly about Venom's perspective of The Situation and that 'Threesome - M/M/Other' tag :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>